


Choices

by killing_kurare



Category: Greek and Roman Mythology
Genre: F/F, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-24
Updated: 2016-03-24
Packaged: 2018-05-28 19:00:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6341398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killing_kurare/pseuds/killing_kurare
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Is there anybody who’s going to miss me?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Choices

**Challenge** : [Drabbletag 5](http://femslash100.livejournal.com/852173.html) \- choices

 

Medea lies on her bed, waiting for sleep to come, but she’s wide awake and painfully aware of her loneliness. She thinks about the things she lost, about her past loves and how she always made the wrong choices. Oh, if, if, if … a word she thinks countless times a day, imagining the alternatives of the _life_ she’s leading.  
It’s not a life for her, always alone, living every day the same way. She’s so tired …  
But even so she closes her eyes, sleep will not come.

“It’s going to be a long time until you can sleep peacefully.”

Medea doesn’t even startle. “I thought so,” she answers and opens her eyes, watches how the goddess approaches her and sits on her bed. Medea's heart sinks when she sees the pitiful look in her visitor’s eyes.

“But I can help you to finally make the right decision. It is your choice.”

“Hekate,” Medea breathes and sits up, a tear running down her cheek. “Is there anybody who’s going to miss me?”

“I fear not.” Though the words are hard, there’s no cruelty in Hekate’s voice. Just pity.

Medea nods. “Then I will finally make the right choice. I’ll go with you,” she says and holds out her hand. Hekate takes it, helps the human woman getting up and caresses  her cheek when they face each other.

“It’s going to be okay. I promise,” Hekate assures, kisses Medea softly on the lips and leads her out of the room.  



End file.
